


Chasing Sunsets

by clonecept



Series: Chasing the Light [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonecept/pseuds/clonecept
Summary: Sunset is her favourite time of the day.





	Chasing Sunsets

Sunset is her favourite time of the day. James likes to call it Golden Hour and Kara can't imagine a better phrase. She basks in it, arms outstretched, head tilted back slightly, feeling the breeze brush through her hair and slip between her fingers. When the sun blankets the city in an orange-red glow, glinting with gold, she can almost imagine that she's home.

Sometimes she finds a place to sit with a two-tone palette of watercolours, sketching the city and transforming it into Krypton with wide swaths of warm colours and rainwater. But the dried watercolours preserve only a muted memory. She itches for the permanence of the impractical but vibrant oil paints at her apartment easel.

On bad days, she follows the sunset, clinging to it like a lifeline, a tendril of her memory she's afraid will fade in time. When she tires of chasing the sun, she wraps herself in the landscapes of deserts: the heat, the cold, and the dry wind; the tumbling grains of sand, and the endless sky above.

When the night overtakes the day and blankets her with a tapestry of companions, the distant suns shine down on her, showing solidarity in her burden. The stars have changed, rearranged with new strokes using the same paint and brush, but she remains. They laugh and cry under the watchful eye of the glowing moon until the gentle dusk guides her home with its golden light.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://clonecept.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/clonecept) or leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
